<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just Like Petals by teddiehtet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26456458">Just Like Petals</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/teddiehtet/pseuds/teddiehtet'>teddiehtet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:13:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,079</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26456458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/teddiehtet/pseuds/teddiehtet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes there was just one small, light pink piece. Other times there were multiple pieces, all of different pastel colors, scattering in the wind. Sougo wasn’t sure when he started seeing these little fragments fall from people, but he noticed that it was always when people were expressing love.</p><p>Sougo himself has had his fair share of dating experiences. He’d seen those colorful fragments drop from the partners he was together with.</p><p>The only time he’d never seen them fall, was from himself.</p><p>[i7 Rare Pair Week Day 2: 恋のかけら]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nanase Riku/Ousaka Sougo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>IDOLiSH7 Rarepairs Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just Like Petals</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>One...two…three…four...five.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>As he passed by a random couple, Sougo counted the paper-like pieces that fluttered down. An unknowing person may think that the pieces were confetti, or perhaps just shredded pieces of an unimportant pamphlet that just happened to get blown away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sougo kept walking. No one else called out to the couple or bent down to pick up any of the fallen pieces. After all, they were just tiny little fragments no one else around could see. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“They looked quite happy.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He made his way down the stairs to the subway and tapped his IC card on the ticket gate’s sensor. After going past the gate, he continued to the platform and stood, waiting for the next train to arrive. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not even a minute later, the train pulled up to the station. As the doors slid open, Sougo stepped to the side, allowing the passengers to get off first, before going in himself. He grabbed on to a straphanger while he observed more people file in. Just as he glanced down to pull his phone out from his pocket, a soft pink fragment caught his eye. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, some more pieces fell. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sougo tilted his gaze up to see a young woman, an office lady, judging from her outfit, sitting on the seat right next to where he was standing. She had her eyes glued on to her phone as her thumb continued swiping up on the screen. Her face, stoic as a rock, betrayed none of her emotions. The pieces however, did- floating down as if she was playing a game of “loves me, loves me not”. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the mechanical clacks of the train’s movement continued to echo in his ears, Sougo fixed his attention on his own phone, deciding to instead focus on the comments from fans and messages from friends. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Finally, Sougo stood in front of the dorm’s entrance, rummaging through his bag for his keys. After singling out the key to the main entrance, he inserted it into the lock and pushed the door open. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Welcome back, Sougo-san!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m home, Riku-kun.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bright tone of Riku’s voice immediately brought a smile to Sougo’s lips. Ever since the two of them started dating, (or perhaps even way before) Sougo felt a wave of calm warmth wash over him whenever he heard Riku’s clear voice, full of life and kindness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once the older man took off his hat, mask, and shoes and stepped in the dorm, he noticed the uncharacteristic silence. Everyone else was probably still at their individual jobs.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How was your day off?” Sougo asked as he walked over to the dining area to drop his bag on the table and put away his mask and hat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was good! I finally finished the book that I’ve been wanting to finish for a while now,” Riku answered. In a couple of steps, he caught up to Sougo and, once Sougo had turned back to Riku, Riku enthusiastically threw his arms around him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Although startled for the first second, Sougo quickly recovered and wrapped his own arms around Riku, letting both of them melt into each other’s hugs. For the next few seconds, the couple stood, just basking in each other’s presence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope everything went well for you today,” Riku said, once they pulled back from each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a chuckle, Sougo replied, “Things went smoothly today, thank you for asking, Riku-kun.” He turned his head to the fridge and continued, “Have you eaten dinner yet?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riku shook his head. “I was waiting for everyone to come back. You can go ahead and eat if you’re hungry, Sougo-san.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s okay,” Sougo reassured. “I want to eat with everyone else too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nodding in acknowledgement, Riku walked back over to the living area and flopped down on the couch. Sougo continued his way to the fridge instead, opening it to grab some water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sougo-san!” Riku called out, a few moments later, from where he was sitting on the couch. “Did you drop something?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After closing the refrigerator door, Sougo made his way back to the couch with a bottle of water in hand. As he walked, he scanned the floor for signs of anything he might have dropped, but saw nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t see anything,” Sougo replied, once he sat down on the couch, right beside Riku. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riku’s eyes focused on something in Sougo’s hair and followed it down to the narrow space of the couch, between them. With his thumb and index finger, he pinched at the seat and brought his hand up to inspect the object. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sougo, on the other hand, sat still and stared at Riku’s face. His bright red eyes were clearly focused on the object between his fingers while he reclined his body to sink into the soft back pillows. Sougo’s gaze then trailed to Riku’s raised hand, trying to see what he picked up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It looks like a flower petal.” Riku held the little piece closer to his face and turned it to one side and then to the other. “A beautiful red petal too. Did you go to a flower shop recently, Sougo-san? Or have you been having floral themed photo shoots?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sougo’s eyes widened. His lips fell open slightly, only to release a small, half-amused huff. He turned his body towards Riku as his heartbeat picked up. Was it possible? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was Riku able to see what he couldn’t? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Riku suddenly muttered. He placed the current piece on his lap before reaching up to pluck something else from the top of Sougo’s head. His eyes sparkled as he placed the same hand next to Sougo’s head. “Here’s another petal. This one is the color of your eyes!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sougo slowly brought his own hand up to gently grasp Riku’s raised one. He curled his fingers around Riku’s, and pulled them to the front. Sougo glanced, once again, at the supposed petal between Riku’s fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was still nothing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regardless, a smile still spread across his face. Sougo let his eyes lightly fall shut and brought Riku’s hand to his lips, pressing a kiss on Riku’s fingers. “Riku-kun, you said they look like petals?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yep!” a flustered Riku quickly answered. “They’re really pretty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sougo opened his eyes, focusing his lavender irises on Riku’s fiery red ones. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m happy you think so.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sougo may not be able to see his own little fragments of love, but at least the person he loves could. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi~! I wrote this SouRiku for Day 2 of i7rarepairweek with the Koi no Kakera prompt! SouRiku is so, SO good, please consider them! ;w; I hope I was able to do a good job with them and that everyone enjoyed this fic! ^_^</p><p>Edit: A friend of mine on twit also drew SouRiku for Day 2! Please do check it out: <a href="https://twitter.com/rinya_kat/status/1305526213717315592?s=20"> @rinya_kat</a></p><p>Kudos &amp; comments are always appreciated! I love hearing everyone’s thoughts! ^^</p><p>Please feel free to talk with me on twitter! ( <a href="https://twitter.com/bunnymikaaa"> @bunnymikaaa</a> )</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>